Hind
The Hind is an attack helicopter used by the Soviets during the Second World War. Background The Hind acted as a mobile weapons platform to counter Allied infantry and destroy Allied buildings for the Soviets. It was used extensively against the Allies when the Allies assaulted Soviet cities and positions. The gunship's main weapon is a chaingun, with rockets used as secondary weapons. The chaingun is capable of mowing down infantry at an alarming rate and is surprisingly effective against vehicles and buildings (due to the weapon being of a very high caliber). The Hind had two top-mounted turboshaft engines that drove a mid-mounted five-blade main rotor and a three-blade tail rotor. Its crew of two was seated in a tandem "double-bubble" canopy. Weapon hardpoints were provided by the two short mid-mounted wings (which also provide lift), which could carry three hardpoints each. The load-out was mission dependent, so the Hind was able to provide anti-infantry, anti-tank, or anti-aircraft support with different weaponry as the need arose. Legacy The Hinds were decommissioned before the Third World War broke out and was replaced by the Siege Chopper during the Psychic Dominator Disaster, which were, in turn, replaced with the Twinblade Gunship after the timeline was altered by Cherdenko's trip to 1927. In-game A new Hind comes with each newly-built helipad (1500 credits each). A Hind by itself (without a complimentary helipad) can be ordered separately for 1200 credits, provided a Soviet helipad is built somewhere on the map. Allied players can only access the Hind by capturing a Soviet helipad (as capturing a Soviet Construction Yard will not allow the construction of a Soviet helipad). The game's mechanics limit the Hind to an anti-infantry role, as it only used the chaingun in-game (the game did not allow for multiple weapons on a single unit). The Hind can not haul infantry or carry different weapon loadouts. The Hind attacks targets by hovering over the target and shooting the target. This made it considerably more accurate than the Yak attack plane. Assessment Pros *Can be unlocked early in the game (only an helipad is required). *Effective against infantry, light vehicles and buildings. *Fast. *Better against infantry than a MiG and a Longbow. *Powerful in numbers. *Will win one-on-one fight against rocket soldier. *Heavily armored. Cons *Ineffective against tanks. *Must return to helipad for reloading. *Limited production on each helipad. *No air-to-air armaments. *Very vulnerable to anti-air weapons. *Have a slow reload time. Gallery RA1_Hind_Render.png|Render Hind.jpg|Render RA1_Hind_attack_Mammoth_Tank.jpg|Promotional render of Hind attacking a Mammoth Tank RA1_Hind_Knockout.jpg|Hind shot down in a forest RA1_Mi24_Russian_text.gif|Icon with Russian text Trivia *Hind is the NATO reporting name of the Mil Mi-24 helicopter. *A Hind also appears in one promotional render for Tiberian Dawn. See also *Longbow - The Allies' attack helicopter during the Second World War. *Siege Chopper - The successor to the Hind during the Psychic Dominator Crisis. *Twinblade - The attack helicopter of the Soviets during the Third World War (Red Alert 3). Category:Red Alert 1 aircraft Category:Gunships